Until now, in ovens (or grills) of this type, the electrical element with a fragile envelope projects into the chamber and is in danger of being damaged when the user carelessly manipulates the food to be cooked, or even when he cleans the chamber. This is even more important for a quartz heating envelope whose envelope cannot be touched by the fingers of the hand.
Moreover, these ovens do not meet the latest safety standards which require a certain electrical and/or mechanical protection of the heating element.
The invention thus has for its object to overcome these drawbacks and to cause these ovens to conform to present standards.